During past year, the core continues to provide service and support to the NEI and NIH scientific community and to extramural researches on non-invasive methods to evaluate visual function in various animal models. Visual Function Core also acquired RETImap for multifocal ERG recordings. Demands for core to provide service on electrophysiological recordings and eye imaging remained strong. Core has helped users in design ERG recording and OCT imaging protocols specific for each research projects. In addition, in collaboration with researchers, the core has developed a number of new approaches to evaluate visual function in various animal models. Main accomplishments of the core for past year include: 1) Provided training to 18 new users and 22 continued users on ERG, OCT, fundus imaging, and behavior test instruments available in the core. 2) Installed Diver software for OCT image analysis and provided training to all users. 3) Tested recording conditions for reliable mfERG responses using RETImap instrument. 4) Upgraded software for Spectralis system. 5) Organized demo and training of a slit lamp setup. VFC provided training and help to users on analysis methods of ERG and OCT image data, and on tools of generating final reports. Core also provided directions and instructions on installation of software needed for electrophysiological recording and eye image data analysis. Core organized seminars and lectures on using ERG recording and OCT techniques for visual functional evaluation. In addition, the core also hosted ERG workshop sessions to educate users on retinal physiology and techniques of ERG recording and data analysis. In addition, core provided consultations and advises on various research projects. During the past year, core provided service and training to 40 scientists in 21 research groups (PIs), including 3 from other NIH institutes and 1 extramural.